blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue: Alter Memory
BlazBlue: Alter Memory is an anime adaptation of the BlazBlue fighting game series by Arc System Works. The anime, an adaptation of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift games, is being produced by teamKG and Hoods Entertainment. It premiered on October 8, 2013 in Japan. Development Alter Memory was first revealed in the second volume of Calamity Trigger's light novel series, with the following message on the cover: Arc System Works presented the anime's story, cast, and staff at its Arc System Works Festival event in Yokohama, Japan on May 19, 2013. List of Episodes Production Staff *'Original Concept': Arc System Works *'Supervisor:' Toshimichi Mori *'Director:' Hideki Tachibana *'Collaborative Director:' Seiji Mizushima *'Script Oversight:' Deko Akao *'Scripts:' Deko Akao, Tatsuya Takahashi *'Character Designer・Chief Animation Director:' Tomoyuki Shitaya *'Art Director:' Shigemi Ikeda (Atelier Musa) *'Color Key:' Haruko Nobori (Hiwa) *'Photography Director:' Koujirou Hayashi (Graphinica) *'Editor:' Masato Yoshitake (Graphinica) *'Sound Director:' Masaki Tsuchiya *'Sound Production:' Studio Mausu *'Music:' Arte Refact *'Music Production:' Lantis *'Animation:' teamKG, Hoods Entertainment *'Production:' BLAZBLUE　Alter Memory Production Committee Cast Members *Ragna the Bloodedge – Tomokazu Sugita *Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen – Tetsuya Kakihara *Noel Vermillion, Nu-13, Lambda-11, Mu-12 – Kanako Kondō *Rachel Alucard – Kana Ueda *Taokaka – Chiwa Saitō *Litchi Faye-Ling – Chiaki Takahashi *Iron Tager – Kenji Nomura *Hazama/Yūki Terumi – Yūichi Nakamura *Tsubaki Yayoi – Asami Imai *Makoto Nanaya – Tomomi Isomura *Kokonoe – Chie Matsūra *Jubei – Masaki Terasoma *Gii – Sena Tsubaki *Carl Clover – Miyuki Sawashiro *Relius Clover – Jun'ichi Suwabe *Linhua – Yukiko Katō *Arakune - Takashi Hikida *Nago - Masaru Suzuki *Imperator/Saya - Yukana Gallery End Cards BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 01.jpg|Ragna End Card Episode 1 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 02.jpg|Noel End Card Episode 2 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 03.jpg|Carl and Ada End Card Episode 3 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 04.jpg|Rachel End Card Episode 4 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 05.jpg|Litchi, Lao Jiu, and Taokaka End Card Episode 5 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 06.jpg|Kokonoe End Card Episode 6 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 07.jpg|Izayoi End Card Episode 7 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 08.jpg|Lambda End Card Episode 8 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 09.jpg|Tsubaki and Jin End Card Episode 9 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 10.jpg|Hazama End Card Episode 10 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 11.jpg|Mu End Card Episode 11 BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 12.jpg|End Card Episode 12 Covers BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 1 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 1 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 1 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 1 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 2 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 2 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 2 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 2 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 3 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 3 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 3 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 3 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 4 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 4 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 4 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 4 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 5 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 5 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 5 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 5 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 6 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 6 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 6 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 6 Cover External links *Official site Category:Anime Category:Related Media